


Jenny and the Ghost

by Nebulad



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reunion, Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: Red Jenny waits around for something to happen at the Divine Council, and reunites with her ghostly little brother along the way. He's gotten a bit more human in his time away and she's proud....ish.





	Jenny and the Ghost

Prim prissy fucking proper, that’s all Halam was— ‘cept up by their Alienage, that was more of a fucking mess, but whatever. Sera would swing by on her way through and take care of what needed it, and maybe Quizzie would wanna come play too; could be like her initiation into the Jenny club, and she’d like it ‘cuz it’d help all the sad elves and junk. Just had to get through _this_ first, with the fancy dresses and the fuckin’ gems and jewels sewed on to parts meant for sitting on.

Not her, though, she thought while looking down at her dirty boots and comfy pants. _No_ thanks; Josie just said to show up and so Sera showed, and maybe if she avoided Fancy Miss Frills for as long as possible, she wouldn’t make her put on some kinda suit like last time. Vivi already caught sight of her and smiled knowingly over a glass of fizzy drink— she’d at least keep Sera’s sloppy tunic a secret.

 _Wonder where Lana’s at?_ From her poor vantage— the inside of the bar, perched on a table close enough to the Chargers to get in on fun if there was any— she couldn’t see much of the Inquisitor, but being fair she couldn’t see shit anyway. Quizzie was rushing around like her arse was on fire, and the Orlesians fucking _loved_ being able to tell her how high to jump. Ferelden probably liked it too, with their stupid scowling faces being all surly.

“I think if you’re looking for someone, you should try outside first.” She nearly shit her fucking britches when Cole walked up— but to be fair, he _walked_ up instead of popping out of the void like he usually did. Sera didn’t feel inclined to be fair, though— not with the spooky ghost boy.

“What, you forget that being in people’s heads is bad?” she snapped, aiming a lazy kick towards him that didn’t impact (and she hadn’t meant for it to).

“I wasn’t in your head,” he said defensively. “You looked like you were trying to see through the wall.”

“I wasn’t.” Except she had been, kind of— but not really, because if it’d happened she’d be freaked out. Just— Andraste’s knickers, _this_ was why everything was so much easier without sad-sack demon boys touching her brain gunk. “Just wondering where Lana is.”

“Oh.”

“Like you didn’t read it.”

“I _can’t—_ I grew. I’m human now and… humans can’t read minds,” he said with a frown. “We can look for her, if you wanted.” She thought about it for a second, then shook her head— she didn’t want everyone pointing and whispering, like they all knew who she was.

“Let’s just find somewhere high up, yeah? Then we can see without getting bothered.” She hopped up off the table and he nodded in that slow, quiet way he did that made her skin crawl. She didn’t say nothing about it though— some stuff was just weird to people, and it wasn’t like she had to make a point of it. “So what, you’re like— full human now?”

“Yes… and no. It’s… difficult; there’s no way to do it right, so I have to guess sometimes.”

She snorted. “Ain’t that true.” Apparently she did have some stuff in common with Cole, which— yeah, she _always_ had, it was just easier now that he wasn’t so fucking _aware._ “So what, like… you can’t tell what’s in people’s heads when they talk anymore?”

“I might be able to, if I focus. Part of being human is that I don’t, though. Maryden says it’s impolite.” That was the bard he’d wandered off with, to bring music and compassion to Thedas or whatever. Word was that she was sweet on Krem, and if anyone brought joy to Thedas it was Tiny and his Chargers; to the parts of the place that _weren’t_ assholes, anyway. “How do you do it? Be human?”

She stuck out her tongue and waggled her ears. “I don’t. But really, just relax about it. You said there wasn’t a right way to do it, which _means_ you can’t be wrong about it. Everyone fucks it up once in awhile, you just keep being you because it’s no one else’s fucking business what you’re like.” He seemed to take that under grave consideration for a few seconds, and so Sera busied herself with trying to catch a glimpse of everyone over the balcony they’d climbed— not high enough yet, though.

“It must be very nice to be so certain,” he offered finally, and she shrugged quietly. Not like she felt very fucking certain all the time. “So you’ve been happy since you left the Inquisition?” He seemed genuinely interested which had the gross-out effect of making her all warm inside, like she’d been months without a little sibling that annoyed the shit out of her.

“You said you can’t see into heads anymore, right?” He nodded, and so she… embellished, a little. In real life it was just boring— Lana was fun but she also had so much shit just… under control. Not much for a Jenny to do when everything was running smooth, so Sera’d been doing strategy— like _real_ strategy, not just where to throw the pies— for _months._ It was all boring, so she made up some Jenny adventures— he wouldn’t _know_ she was lying, and he’d get a free tale like from his goofy bard friends.

He gave her a few stories back, and some were sadder than shit— like, he was trying so _hard_ to understand what he was about now, but the thing about human growth was that it happened whenever the fuck it felt like and whether or not you were ready for it. She found herself _actually_ trying to cheer him up; he was real human now, as best he could be. He walked places, brushed his hair, ate food and shit it out like any real person would.

He even laughed at shit jokes like a real boy now.

By the time that was all tended to, they were as high up as they were gunna get. Everything was all glimmery and fancy, but better because Sera didn’t have to fuck with the people to enjoy it from way up high: _looking_ nice and _being_ nice were two different things. From all this way up she could see _everyone,_ but she was concerned with the people that _mattered:_ Beardy Blackwall beating a dummy, the sound of Bull all drunk and singing, Miss Ruffles and Lana hips deep in paperwork, and the holy Miss Ravens smiling like she’d never known six ways to slit your throat and slipping candy to kids running around… it was nice. She’d kinda missed it all, once it was gone.

“It’s good to be home,” he sighed from beside her.

She snorted, like she was playing it all off and the tightness in her chest didn’t mean shit. “Thought you didn’t dig in heads no more.” Not that she really cared.

He smiled, as happy a sad-sack as she’d ever seen. “I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and it has my [commissions post](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com/post/162182264019/writing-commissions). That's a little bit more interesting this time because this was a commission for [wakeupshep](http://wakeupshep.tumblr.com) !! Thank-you for commissioning me !!


End file.
